


Artwork for Líberanos del Mal

by DullYellowEye



Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Blood, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Motherfucking Dinosaurs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullYellowEye/pseuds/DullYellowEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Elli's epic story -> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/559934">Líberanos del Mal</a>. Seriously. It's awesome. </p>
<p>Dr. Leonard McCoy, trauma surgeon, works a clinic in rural Costa Rica when two torn up kids raise his suspicions about an American-owned island off the coast. Dr. Jim Kirk, archeologist, works the badlands of Montana when he discovers his investors fund more than dead dinosaur research. Both of them are about to embark on a journey to Isla Nublar, a journey rife with death, adventure, and yes: motherfucking dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Líberanos del Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsisthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/gifts).



> This was [ellipsisthegreat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat)'s response to Star Trek Big Bang 2012. This is my artwork for her amazing story. Read the story first though, since I guess the pictures have spoilers for it.
> 
> Also, my apologies to the motherfucking dinosaur group. I've been ill so my post is kind of late. Sorry!

 


End file.
